Words As A Weapon
by Brooklynnx
Summary: All Jillian wanted was to be a reporter. When she tricks SpiderMan into interview after interview, she gets a job at The Daily Bugle. But with superheroes angry and Jillian faking crimes, who knows what danger will emerge...for SpiderMan and herself.
1. It Starts

"Oh God! Someone, please help me!" Jillian screamed. Her knees were scraped and dirty, her clothes torn in various places, and mud on her face. She was on the cold New York pavement, helping herself up very uneasily. She cried out one more time, waiting for someone to come help her.

She screamed again, a little louder and with more enthusiasm. Within five minutes, her cries were answered.

Not everyone gets saved by Spider-Man. People may only see him in person once or twice in a lifetime. But here he was, standing a few feet from her, ready to assist her.

"Spider-Man." She said, awestricken. "You…you actually came."

"Of course. Are you okay? I think the Hulk heard you all the way out in his cave! What happened?"

"I—uh—I was robbed."

"Which way did they go?"

"They—I dunno. I was…uh…hrm…knocked out." She tried to walk closer to him, but she stumbled and toppled over. He ran to her and picked her up. "Why don't I swing you home?"  
"Thanks…for coming and saving me and all."

"Please, I didn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"What's five dollars and a fake Dooney and Bourke?"

He laughed and took off, and Jillian felt her feet dangling, her shoes ready to fall off.

"Spider-Man! This is amazing!" She said, looking down. People looked like little toys from their view.

"Yeah."

"You must love this, huh?"

"I do. It's great—it's like I own the place." He said, the wind carrying his voice.

"I'm just so interested in all of this! You're fascinating! I'm a huge fan!"

"Well, I don't get many of those!"

Jillian smiled. "How did you get your powers?"

"An…let's call it an accident."

Spider-Man turned a corner, and the Empire State Building was only a few feet above them. Jillian screamed as they dropped a few feet, then headed towards the Greenwich Village.

"How come you're always at the right place, at the right time?"

"Whaddaya mean?" he said, skimming a rooftop.

"Like…how you saved me. How are you always there for people?"

"I'm not. There are a lot of people I don't get to in time, and then I feel like…being there for the people of this city is my job."

"You must love your job."

"I…I guess I do, yeah. What's with all the questions?"

Jillian tightened her grip on him. "I can't be curious about my savior?"

"What's your name?" He asked after a long period of silence.

"Jillian. You?"  
Spider-Man laughed. "Very funny!"

Jillian pointed out her home, a small apartment ten blocks from the border of China Town. She stood on her doorstep in awkward silence, facing Spider-Man. As he said he had to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she called, "Wait…don't go. I'm all alone, my parents don't get back until five."

"Well, what am I supposed to do till then?"

"Want some coffee?"

He paused. "Coffee sounds nice."


	2. Over A Cup Of Coffee

Having Spider-Man sitting at her kitchen table blew Jillian's mind. Her hands trembled as she poured the coffee into two _World's Best Mom _mugs. She sat across the table from him, sliding his drink over. His mask was rolled up to the tip of his nose, and his facial expression didn't show happiness or discomfort.

"I hope you like hazelnut. It's the only kind my mom has."

"Any kind is fine by me, thank you very much."

"Yeah…"

Spider-Man cleared his throat, taking another sip.

"Thank you," she spat out quickly, "for staying with me, that is. I'm just…a little shaken up."

"It's no problem, but I can't stay long, y'know."

"Of course. It must be a busy job."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you like it?"  
"Of course I do. It's the greatest thing, saving someone. You feel above yourself…kinda…"

Jillian leaned in closer to him. "Does anyone know who you are underneath your mask?"

"What? Oh, uh…yes."

"Really? And you trust them that much? Who are they?"

Spider-Man swallowed another gulp of hot coffee, debating with himself whether to share this information. "Well," he began, "a few other members of the superhuman population know about it, as well as some close friends and family. But when you know this sort of thing, you don't use it as a grudge or like blackmail or whatever, and you never bring it up at all. They've been good like that. They don't mention it, and that's how it should be."

Jillian nodded. "But they must speak about it. I mean…come on…you're Spider-Man!"

"Well, only…it's complicated…they know the right times to talk about it."

Jillian nodded. "That's good. I hate the superheroes that would just show their face for any pretty girl."

"Exactly! I have the whole mask-thing going on for a reason. As if this is fashionable? I made the worst-dressed list once! Anyway, it's getting late and I should swing outta here. Greenwich Village is kinda outta my way."

"Oh sure! Yeah! Thank you, Spider-Man. For everything."

He stood up and opened up a nearby window, ready to jump through it. "Yeah. And…no offense…but that's really bad coffee."


	3. The Truth On Paper

Jillian waited for five minutes, making sure Spider-Man wasn't coming back. When he did not reappear she sighed. "Finally! Now I can start!"

Jillian walked into her room and turned her computer on. She picked up a flier from her desk that her school had handed out two weeks ago. It read:

_The Daily Bugle Contest:_

_The Daily Bugle is holding a contests for aspiring reporters. Contestants must submit an interesting and unique article no less than 1000 words. The story must be factual. Entries are due by March 15__th__. The winner will receive a job/internship at The Daily Bugle for…_

Jillian stopped reading as she turned on her computer. She removed the tape recorder from her jean pocket and shut the power off. She stretched, watching it rewind slowly. She had a _lot _of typing to do by tomorrow. She would win that contest even if it killed her…or even if she had to pretend that it did.

Jillian wanted to be a reporter since she was five years old, always carrying a pad and pen in her purse. When this contest appeared, Jillian new this was her big chance. And, being _The Daily Bugle,_ the first idea that popped into her head was everyone's favorite superhero, Spider-Man.

Jillian's fingers banged on the keyboard, listening to Spider-Man's voice replay over and over on her tape recorder. She began to type, putting the words that he had spoken to her alone in quotes, and in her only shot at her dream job.

An ounce of regret poured into her, as she realized she had tricked Spider-Man and lied to him. But he was simply doing his job by saving her, as she was doing hers right now. And this was all the justification she needed to tell herself it was okay.

Her mother and father was worried when she skipped dinner, but Jillian didn't feel hungry. She had attempted to be 'rescued' by Spider-Man since she found out about the contest, and only now did it happen. How long would it take to finish this? Jillian didn't care.

Jillian listened to the recording.

"_You must love this, huh?"_

"_I do. It's great—it's like I own the place." _

"_I'm just so interested in all of this! You're fascinating! I'm a huge fan!"_

"_Well, I don't get many of those!"_

"_How did you get your powers?"_

"_An…let's call it an accident."_

At ten o'clock Jillian grabbed a cold pop-tart and printed her masterpiece. Tomorrow she would hand in her planned resuce by Spider-Man on paper, and then it would begin.


	4. Falling

"Hey, Jillian," her mother called, "Spider-Man is on the news!"

"Where?!" Jillian gasped, hurrying from her room into the den. The television screen showed Gina Living, the anchorwoman that they watched every night. Jillian threw herself onto the rug that made her legs slightly itchy and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Spider-Man battled it out today in the Midtown area, taking and giving a beating to the criminal commonly known as Venom--"

"Eddie Brock, past photographer. Gets his power from a symbiote suit." Jillian mumbled to herself. She found that if she would be reporting on superhumans in the future, then she should become familiar with most of the characters out there.

"Venom was not causing any chaos or creating any dangerous situations for citizens when Spider-Man spotted the wanted criminal swinging above the streets. The Fantastic Four also arrived at the scene, aiding Spider-Man in surrounding and stopping Venom. Venom somehow managed to escape the heroes' grasp, and they are now in high alert. Mr. Fantastic quoted:

_'At the moment, I am unsure of Venom's motivation. Someone like him is always up to something. He wasn't doing anything...I don't want to say evil, but potentially dangerous. Just taking a leisurely swing in the city isn't his style...I'm not sure exactly what's he's planning.'_

Spider-Man, the hero who knows Venom best, was not available for questioning."

Jillian threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh! He never is!"

"What's that, hon?" her dad asked.

"Spider-Man! He's the city's greatest superhero_ ever,_ yet no one can talk to him!"

"The best? I don't think so--"

"Do _not_ get me started, twerp!" Jillian interjected, cutting off her little brother. "My point is...is that...he's why I want to be a reporter. Somebody needs to figure out what he's about, and that's somebody is gonna be me!"

"Why Spider-Man?"

"Not just Spider-Man in general, I suppose. I mean...I'm gonna write stories on other superheroes, too. But I'm starting with Spider-Man."

"Why?"

Jillian smiled. "'Cause I've already finished it." She stood, going into her room. A strand of her dark hair had fallen on her printed copy, sitting nicely on top of her desk. She showed her family the work of which she was so proud, and they all nodded that this finished copy showed a new side of Spider-Man.

"Your wording is amazing...when did you meet him?"

"I...staged an...incident...he swung me home and we had coffee."

"What?! He was in my house! Oh my gosh, that's crazy!" her mother shouted.

Jillian smiled. "He drank out of the mug that's in the sink."

"I'm going up to _The Daily Bugle_ offices tomorrow and hand-delivering it. It's only a few blocks from here, anyway."

Her parents smiled and, after rereading her story at least three times, sent everyone to bed. As Jillian closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh, all she could think about was Spider-Man. Even in her dreams.

_I'm falling._

_It's so high...the ground looks so hard..._

_I'm falling. _

_Can anyone hear me? I'm screaming._

_I'm falling._

_What was I doing up there, on that rooftop?_

_Can somebody save my life?_

_Spider-Man? Are you there?_

_Spider-Man...!_

_"That rooftop was closed for a reason."  
_

_"You saved me."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Now I am."_

_"What were you doing up there?"_

_"Trying to find you."_

_"I'm flattered."_

_"You saved me."_

_Spider-Man..._


	5. Flaming On

Jillian dressed in her cutest pink blouse and black shirt, her heels burning into her skin. Her hair was neatly tucked in a bun high on her head, her mascara brining out her dark eyes. She placed her report in an envelope and started out the door, with her parents and brother wishing her luck.

Jillian knew exactly where _The Daily Bugle _building was located, a few blocks away from The Empire State Building. From her school in Greenwich Village she could see it, if standing in a certain spot on the football field.

When the street corner came, Jillian turned and entered the tall, narrow building. Her heels clicked on the marble floor of the "lobby-area" as she made her way to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking to give something to Mr. Jameson?"

"Yeah, uh, what is it?" the lady said. She was filing her nails and didn't seem like she loved her job.

"It's for a contest."

"Ah, right, right. Take the elevator to the...tenth floor, I think. I dunno, just jump around until you find it."

"Gee, thanks..." Jillian faked a smile and entered the elevator. She pressed a button and started to rise, a beeping noise ringing in her ears after the elevator passed each floor. When she reached her destination she stepped out and was consumed by a mob of workers trying to make a deadline.

Jillian walked up to another desk. The receptionist was a young, dark haired woman wearing a bob-cut. She had red lipstick on and not enough blush. Jillian cleared her throat.

"I have something for Mr. Jameson."

"Hi. I'm Betty Brant. What's in the envelope?"

She smiled, relaxing. This lady was a lot nicer than the last. "It's my submission for the contest, about--"

"Oh right! Here, I'll give it to him personally. After this meeting I'll pop in and put it in his hand."

"Thanks so much."

"My pleasure. Have a good day!"

Jillian felt so relieved that she had made the deadline as she walked back to her apartment. She imagined herself on the front page, her catchy titles making headline history. Jillian fixed her skirt as she crossed the street. She noticed some people pointing, and she went to see what all the commotion was about. She suddenly saw The Human Torch at a long distance, followed by the rest of the Fantastic Four in their hovering Fantasti-Car. Who were they chasing, Jillian didn't care. She ran into an alleyway, taking out her tape recorder and putting it on, leaving her pure open so she could get good sound reception. It was then that she screamed.

She waited a moment and screamed again. She saw Johnny Storm through the entrance of the alleyway. "You guys keep goin, I'll check it out!" he called to his teammates. Quickly Jillian realized she needed a story, so she grabbed a shard of class and lightly cut her foot. It stung, but only for a second, and Jillian broke the heel of her foot. She banged on her ankle until it looked dirty. Then The Human Torch arrived.

"Hello, Miss. What happened?" his flames were so bright that Jillian had to squint.

"I--I think I sprained my ankle. I'm sorry I screamed out, I didn't mean to call anyone." She muttered.

He "flamed off" and bent down, looking at her foot. "Yeah, looks like you cut it or something. How'd you do it?"

"I...uh...I was running from my exboyfriend. He...he used to...you know."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't seem like a guy that would hurt anyone. That's why you're a hero and not a bad guy, huh?"

He nodded, pushing back his blond hair.

"What kind of guy are you?"

"Me? I'm nice, I enjoy rainy days, curling up with a good book..."

Jillian giggled. "I can tell you're the funny type, aren't you?"

"I guess you can call me that. But I learned most of my stuff from the Webswinger...don't tell him, though. His head's big enough."

"You're good friends with Spider-Man?" Jillian questioned.

He nodded. "Can you stand?"

Jillian tried, putting her weight on him, but acted as if it hurt.

"I can fly you home, if you like."

"Won't I get burned?"

"I won't burn you."

Jillian was lifted off of her feet and carried into the air. "Flame on!" he yelled, and he was engulfed in flame.

"Mr. Torch, thank you so much! It's so cool that you can fly."

"Hey, Spidey can't fly. Just another thing that I'm better at than him."

"You mention him a lot. You don't think he's better than you, do you?"

He coughed. "Ha! Very funny! Let me tell you something...me and Spidey go way back. We sort of hate each other, but we sort of don't. He's a show off."

"And you're not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Continue."

"Right. So, I like to keep track of what I can rub in his webbed face. We are friends, though...I think."

"How are the other members of the FF?"

"They're great to room with. Thing can really get a party going. Sue's just Sue, though, always like, 'Johnny, don't do this', and, 'Johnny, don't do that'. Richards, though--I mean Mr.Fantastic--he's a real good leader, knows how to keep us in shape. Plus the Baxter Building's amazing! You know all the training I can do in there?"

Jillian pointed out her apartment as they entered her neighborhood. Her brother had been looking out the window at the time, and ran outside to the door.

"Oh my God! It's The Human Torch!"

"That's my little brother," Jillian said as they landed.

He flamed off. "Glad to have you home safe."

"So, who were you chasing?"

"Back there? Oh, we thought we had a lead on Venom. I'll have to check and see how they did."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help. Don't date any jerks for a while, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, thanks again!" Jillian said, waving as he took off for the sky. After that she raced inside, threw her tape recorder on her desk, and started to type again.


	6. The Call

Her brother entered her room. His face was pale, his expression showed he was in shock. "Why did The Human Torch fly you home?"

"I...I hurt my ankle. I couldn't walk."

"You ran in here just fine." He said.

"Fine! You caught me. I faked another injury, but that's okay! It's okay!"

"Dude, I want your job."

"Haha, yeah, I want it, too." Jillian smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, someone called for you."

"Who?"

"Lemme check. I'll be right back." he said, heading for the kitchen. Jillian continued her report. He came back with a yellow sticky-note.

"Betty Brant. She works at _The Daily Bugle._"

"Oh my God! What did she say?"

"She said...uh...Jameson wants to meet with you tomorrow. She said to call back. I have the number here."

Jillian stood up and hugged her little brother. "You rock!"

A little later she cleared her throat as the phone rang.

"Betty Brant, Mr. Jameson's office, how may I help you?"

"Miss Brant? Hi, it's Jillian--"

"Jillian! How are you? Mr. Jameson read your story, and he wants to meet with you!"

"Really? When?"

"As soon as possible!"

"How's tomorrow sound?" she asked.

"Mr. Jameson has an opening at noon, right before his lunchbreak. Would that work?"

"Of course it would! Thank you so much!"

Jillian hung up the phone and hugged her little brother again, much to his displeasure.

"Tomorrow I'll find out if I got the job! Oh my God, I can't wait!"


	7. Good News

Jillian played with her hair as she waited outside of Mr. Jameson's office. She looked up at the secretary several times until she told her that she was allowed inside.

Jillian moved inside of the office, staring at a chair that she presumed was for her. The big swivel chair that J. Jonah Jameson was sitting in had its back facing her, and her cleared her throat.

The chair spun around, and the man smiled to greet her. She could tell he had been practicing the smile, because it seemed as if his mouth were going to fall off. He stuck out his hand, trying to seem polite.

"Jillian Finch, sir." She said.

"J. Jonah Jameson. Have a seat, kid."

Jillian crossed her legs, sitting in the chair across from the cluttered, chaotic wooden desk. The man in the overly dramatic black leather swivel chair puffed heavily on a cigar and grunted occasionally, reading the paper she had written two days earlier. She was not nervous, as she believed whatever was meant to be would work out as it may. The man did not look up from the paper, and she sat there calmly. To keep herself busy she stared at the many framed front pages of past newspapers.

"Very interesting story, Miss Finch."

"Thank you."

"You really got that close to Spider-Man?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded and continued reading.

Finally the man looked up, puffed on his cigar one last time, and finally grinned. He stood, leaned over his desk, and shook Jillian's hand. "Congratulations, kid."

"What? Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, your story is the best out of all the ones I've read already—by far. I'll have it published in the next edition and then I'll teach you how it works around here."

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson. Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means!" She said, her voice loud and full of enthusiasm.

"But, I have to know—how the hell did you pull it off?"

Jillian sat back in her chair. "It wasn't easy, sir. Let's leave it at that." she said, afraid to give out too many details this early in the game.

"Fair enough. Just like a young photographer I have as a freelancer here, I don't care how you did it, just keep it coming."

"Yes, sir. But, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you are going to start our first-ever "superhero" section. Can you handle that, Miss Finch?"

Jillian beamed. "Of course, thank you! So…I have an actual job? With an office and everything?"

"You're what—fifteen? You're too young to work for me. We can have an…early internship. And you get a desk, no office."

"Sixteen, and that sounds fair enough! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, and one more thing...I'm not usually this nice, so get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Get outta my office, now!"

Jillian understood what he meant then.

J. Jonah Jameson stood and walked her out, explaining a bunch of things without going into much detail. The fact that she won didn't really sink in yet. Just three weeks ago she sent in her report on Spider-Man, and now here she was, the contest winner! _The Daily Bugle_ was one of the most famous newspapers in New York City, and she had just received a position there.

Jillian came home with an I.D. badge, a folder containing some important and not-so-important papers, and a box to bring whatever she needed to her new desk.

The thing that scared Jillian Finch the most was that she was only sixteen years old, just making the age restriction for the contest by twenty-one days.

And it was all thanks to Spider-Man…


	8. The First Day

The box that Jillian carried to work the next morning was particularly heavy, containing things she probably wouldn't ever use. Her desk was the smallest in the office and pushed back against the wall, but she didn't mind. It was facing a window, which gave her a beautiful view of the building across from the office. She was isolated from the rest of the employees, but she liked that extra privacy.

Her desk was neat and organized, with frames containing pictures of her family and friends. And, since the wall was so close to her workspace, she used that as well. She taped a poster of all the finest superheroes together. It was photoshoped, of course; all of the heroes had never actually worked with one another. But in the center of the poster, and slightly bigger, was Spider-Man.

As she finally settled down and turned her computer on, she heard somebody shouting. She titled her head to try and see what was going on. She saw Jameson slam a few doors, his face very red.

"We have a deadline, people!" he shouted. "I don't pay you to type crap at your own pace!"

Jillian was worried that the deadline he was referring to also included her. But she realized he couldn't expect that of her on her first day. But, worst come to worst, she did have that report on Johnny Storm, aka The Human Torch.

"Hey! No! That's my coffee machine! Damn intern!"

"Excuse me," Jillian said loudly to the lady whose desk was the closest to hers. "Is he always like that?"

The woman laughed. "You must be new. I'm Miriam Birchwood."

"The columnist? It's nice to meet you! I'm Jillian Finch, I won a contest to get a job here. Hey, I read your gossip column all the time."

"Nice to meet you, too. Oh, and, a word of advice: don't use his coffee machine."

Jillian laughed and decided that it was time to ask her new boss exactly what it was she needed to do. When she tapped him on the shoulder he had a fit, then tried to calm down.

"Finch! What do you want?"

"What do you want me to do here, exactly?"

"Write reports on superhumans, kid. You get your own section, you can name it, yadda yadda. Look, I have work to do, kid!"

Jillian nodded, so excited that she actually had her own section in one of the most well-read newspapers in the City! She returned to her desk and figured that it was time to get ahead of the game, and show Jameson what she could really do. She plugged in her disk that contained her story on The Human Torch, and she printed it after going over details. She smiled as she walked between the rows of desks. The other employees barely noticed her. She knocked on Jameson's door and presented him her article.

"My report, sir."

"What, already?"

She nodded. "What should I name my section, sir?"

"Whatever you want, but make it catchy."

"How about...The Superhero Scoop? Staring, yours truly!"

Jameson pondered on the name for a moment. "It could've been worse. Gimme that," he snatched the paper from her. "Now go find another wacko to write about! Now! I don't pay you to stand there and chew gum!"

Jillian made a mental note to never chew gum in front of the boss again.

Who else could she write about? What other superhumans could she get to spill all their secrets? Hrm...where was Dare Devil usually spotted...


	9. The False Publication

Jillian was relieved that she could take a break from her work: handing in her story on the Fantastic Four gave her more time, since the one about Spider-Man was in the upcoming issue. When Jillian received her first copy she was ecstatic.

_**The Superhero Scoop**_

_**By Jillian Finch**_

_Everybody is familiar with the term "superhero", especially those who wear that title. I got up-close and personal with one of the most well-known heroes in the business, Spider-Man._

"_Spider-Man! Thank you for everything."_

"It's no problem, but I can't stay long, y'know."

"Of course. It must be a busy job."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's the greatest thing, saving someone. You feel above yourself…kinda…"

Jillian scrolled down and read a different portion of her article.

_"Does anyone know who you are underneath your mask?"_

_"What? Oh, uh…yes."_

_"Really? And you trust them that much? Who are they?"_

_"Well, few other members of the superhuman population know about it, as well as some close friends and family. But when you know this sort of thing, you don't use it as a grudge or like blackmail or whatever, and you never bring it up at all. They've been good like that. They don't mention it, and that's how it should be."  
"But they must speak about it. I mean…come on…you're Spider-Man!"_

_"Well, only…it's complicated…they know the right times to talk about it."_

_ "That's good. I hate the superheroes that would just show their face for any pretty girl."_

_"Exactly! I have the whole mask-thing going on for a reason. As if this is fashionable? I made the worst-dressed list once!" _

Then Jillian was surprised when she read the following:

"You must love this, huh? The attention?"

"I do. It's great—it's like I own the place."

"I'm just so interested in all of this! I'm a huge fan!"

"Well, I don't get many of those!"

"And I can see why. Are you always claiming you're a hero? Are you always at the scene of a crime for the reasons you say? How can this be?"

_"Let's call it an accident." _

_"How are you always there for people?"_

_"I'm not. There are a lot of people I don't get to in time, and then I feel like…being there for the people of this city is my job."_

_"You must love your job."_

_"I…I guess.."_

_"Do you always put up this charade to protect yourself from the police?"_

_"Whaddaya mean?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean."_

_"It's getting late and I should swing outta here."_

_"I thought you'd say that. I expected no more from you."_

Jillian felt her face flush. She was outraged. Who would do that, and ruin her first story? She slammed the newspaper on her desk. They not only made her look like a jerk and a mean person, but they also made Spider-Man look terrible, as if he was hiding something bad about himself! Jillian marched right up to Jameson's office and knocked her fist on his door. She would find out who did this to her!


	10. Confronting Authority

"Mr. Jameson! _Mr. Jameson! Mr. Jame-son!" _Jillian hollered.

The door swung open. "What, What?! Oh, it's just you, kid."

"My name is Jillian, sir, and I have a serious problem!"

"I guess that means you'll want to come in, then?" Jameson moaned as Jillian walked inside.

"Sir, someone messed with my story! Have you read it? It is nothing like what I submitted to you!"

"Right, I've been meaning to talk with you about that…"  
"What do you mean?"

Jameson shut the door. "I'm the one that did that to your story."

Jillian spun around. "What? How could you? That's wrong!"

"I realized that the quotes you had on Spider-Man could be used against him, they could show his true colors!"

"Sir, believe me, I know all about the history between you and Spider-Man, okay? All about it! But if you want to find him for the fake you claim him to be, then you really need to do it truthfully and honestly! And you will not use me or my stories for your own pleasure again, do you hear me?"

Jameson was taken aback. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am! Because I know that what you did, for a fact, is not legal!"

Jameson flushed.

Jillian realized that she needed to take control of the situation and have no grudges between her and her boss. "Mr. Jameson, I'm sorry. But can you understand how I feel?"

He nodded. "I was a reporter once, you know. Haven't you researched me or something? Anyway, I know that this is big for you and yadda yadda."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay…anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Then get outta my office!"

"Yes, sir!" Jillian ran as fast as she could.

Jillian really hoped that Spider-Man did not read that story that was submitted, or else her career would be in jeopardy. Should she print a note or something, explaining it? Yes. Yes, she would! And she would do so right away.

_Attention, readers:_

_The most recent, and first, story that I published in THE SUPERHERO SCOOP was false, and I make or hold no accusations against Spider-Man. My publication was vandalized, using correct quotes from Spider-Man, and made the report seem as if Spider-Man was keeping some bad secrets from the public. This was a false submission, and the correct version will be printed in the next issue. I apologize for any distress I may have caused to Spider-Man or his supporters. I can assure you that this will NEVER happen again, or the authorities will be summoned or something in that nature. Sabotage to stories such as this will not be tolerated._

_I apologize once again, especially to you, Spider-Man_

_--Jillian Finch _

Jillian showed the letter to her boss, who reluctantly printed it with gritted teeth. Jillian smiled, satisfied with her actions and sticking up to her boss. Even if she was very young to be a reporter, that didn't mean she could be walked on. Because, she would walk on them right back.


	11. Not Looking Both Ways

"Damn it!" Jillian shouted, looking at her bleeding finger. She had been biting her nails, a sign of how stressed she was. She had not seen a superhero in days, and her report was due very soon. Her story on The Human Torch had gotten a lot of rave, but readers will stop reading if _The Superhero Scoop _ran out of superheroes.

Jillian put pressure on her self-inflicted wound, feeling the blood rush onto her finger. She crossed a street and kept her head up, peeling the skies, when she heard someone gasp. She knew exactly what kind of gasp that was.

Spider-Man was two blocks away, heading in her direction. Jillian felt panicked, desperate to talk to anyone with superpowers. Not thinking rationally, she stepped in the middle of the crosswalk when the light had just turned green. Instantly she regretted her decision and screamed, ducking down to face the pavement.

Suddenly her feet skidded off the ground, and she felt weightless in the air. She looked up and saw his white eyes. Spider-Man was holding her.

"You saved me."

"Don't mention it."

"You saved my life, Spider-Man!Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you!" Her grip on him tightened, and she felt more like she was hugging him rather than holding onto him.

"I almost died. I almost died and you saved me."

Spider-Man didn't reply, searching for a spot to put Jillian down.

Suddenly Jillian had a question. She smiled, reaching for the tape recorder she always now kept in her pocket. "Do you ever wonder if this is your final day?"

"Huh?"

"After everything you do? Did it ever occur to you that you may never come back?"

"I...I mean, I think about it, yeah. I've had plenty of close calls."

"Then why do you still do it? If you almost die then why do you do it?" She asked.

Spider-Man waited for a moment, then replied, "It's my job. I want to help people--I like to help people."

"Even if people like Jameson say otherwise?"

Spider-Man turned a corner, jumping free of his webline but spinning a new one to latch onto. Jillian grew scared for a moment. "Exactly! I know what I do helps real people--like you. But, I admit, it would be nice if people really knew what I was doing."

"As long as you understand, and as long as you know what you're doing is right, then why _do_ they need to get it?" She said, thinking also of herself and the reasons why she was tricking Spider-Man into her interview. "I mean, really--if you know you have good intentions, then shouldn't that be enough?"

Spider-Man started to descend lower and lower until he started to break his speed on the sidewalk. He set Jillian down in front of him and took a good look at her. "Don't I know you?"

"Not really, but I know you." she answered. "Thank you, Spider-Man."

"Again, Don't mention it. Now, look both ways next time you cross the street, okay?"

"Okay!" she laughed. "Thanks!"

And she watched him swing off, very sad to have to switch the power off on her tape recorder.


	12. Stark Tower

"Finch? Where's Finch?" Jameson shouted.

"I've called her, sir. She'll be her shortly." Betty Brant replied, preoccupied with files that were stacked on her desk. Sure enough, Jillian walked down the hall. Jameson jumped behind her and threw her inside his office.

"There you are, Jamie! Why the hell do you walk so slow?"

"It's Jillian, sir."

"Whatever. I thought you'd walk a teeny bit faster considering the job I have for you!" He slammed his bottom into his big swivel chair.

"Job, sir?"

"Do you know who I just got off the phone with?"

"No, sir."

"Ever hear the name 'Stark', Finch?"

"No, sir."

"Maybe his alias will ring a bell...Iron Man?"

Jillian gasped and helped herself to a seat. "Iron Man? Iron Man called? What does he want?"

"He's been reading your section, Miss Finch! He wants you to meet him and conduct a special interview at Stark Tower! I'll have a limo all set up to take you there asap!"

"A limo?"

"Asap. Which means...right now! Go! Run! Don't just stand there, you dimwit!"

"Oh, yes sir!"

Jillian could barely walk straight to her desk without toppling over. Iron Man? Why the hell would Iron Man care about what she does? Jillian felt her stomach churn as she grabbed her tape recorder, pad and purse. She was going to Stark Tower, the H.Q. of the Avengers. How the hell could she seem professional when she could barely breathe?

The limo was right outside, as promised. Jillian was shaking and couldn't focus on where the building was located. She fiddled with her recorder in her hand as the driver made a sharp turn onto a sidewalk. She stepped out of her ride and entered Stark Tower. It had golden marble floors that reflected the bright lights. She was stunned.

A man in a very nice suit rushed over to meet her. He had dark, thin hair with a mustache. He had a confidence about him and he seemed pleased with himself. He shook Jillian's hand. "You must be Miss Jillian Finch! I'm a big fan of your work, I'm Tony Stark."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "_You're _Tony Stark? _You're_ Iron Man?"

"Sorry to dissapoint."

"No! No! I mean, it's not that...I...I just didn't know who you...were...you said you're a big fan?"

He walked her deeper into the lobby and sat down in a commons area. "Yes. I wanted to meet you, you must be a clever young girl to fool New York's finest heroes into interviews."

She blushed. "Where would you like to have our little chat, Mr. Stark?"

"How's right here?"

"Right here's fine." She got out her tape recorder, ready to put the power on.

"Do you have anything written down?"

Jillian blushed. She had not thought to write down her questions and prepare for the interview because it was such short notice, and she had never really conducted a formal, proper interview before. She smiled to hide her embarrassment and said, "That's not my style."

The light turned on on her tape recorder, and she cleared her throat. "Mr. Stark, thank you for allowing this interview to take place in Stark Tower. It's truly an amazing building. How often do the Avengers use it?"

"Very often, Miss Finch. Very often."

"Do you dress in your suit around them?"

"I do, so they feel less obligated to come without their costumes. Costumes and masks are something you must respect in this business."

"What exactly does your suit do, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, the suit gives me almost all my abilities. The armor has evolved into molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of great resilience and protection. I am always upgrading it, trying to give myself the advantage of the most up-to-date technology. The suit gives me superhuman strength and the ability to fly, and is powered by a combination of solar converters , electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. Miniature panes can protect my eyes when needed. In addition, the suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation."

"Wow. How very...complicated. I suppose you are a genius, then." Jillian blinked.

He laughed.

"Do you have any skills of your own?"

"Well, Captain America and I had some combat training, so now I can defend myself without the suit."

Jillian decided it was time to get deep. "Have you ever envied superheroes who have powers and not only a suit that does it for them?"

Tony Stark did not seem shaken by the question. "I suppose I did. When you are fighting with superheroes with amazing powers, like Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four, then it can be a little odd, knowing without the suit you'd probably be nothing. But I have learned that you don't necessarily need superpowers to be a hero."

"That's very nice, Mr. Stark. And very true. Now, Mr. Jameson, my boss, has instructed me not be here long. He doesn't want me to bug you. So, unless you actually prepared something, that's pretty much it. My section's only this long, anyway." She said, showing the column's size with her fingers.

"No, thank you, Miss Finch. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well, Mr. Stark!" Jillian said. When she found her limo waiting for her, she couldn't help but sigh and give a girlish scream. Iron Man! She had just met Iron Man!


	13. They Meet

Jillian had decided that her readers deserved more excitement, and that her next story would be exactly how it occurred. Jillian had chills running up and down her spine as she typed the the interview with Iron Man, all the honest answers to not-so-honest questions.

Mr. Jameson loved the idea, and he said that first-hand encounters with superheroes would be fantastic for her section. He then shouted at her for her to get our of his office pronto. He said that he had an important meeting with a photographer for took pictures of Spider-Man. Jillian was curious as to who this was, and she decided to stick around.

He was not much older than her, with light brown hair and dark eyes. He was fit and had an accomplished atmosphere about him. A camera dangled from its strap around his neck. Jillian smiled as he passed.

"Parker!" Jameson hollered. "Parker, get over here! This is Jessica Finch—"

"Jillian, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. She's in charge of our newest section, _The Superhero Scoop! _I need you to hook her up with some photos of whatever she needs, got it?"

"Consider it got, Mr. Jameson."

Jillian eyed the Parker boy, unsure if he would introduce himself formerly. He did so, sticking out his hand.

"Peter Parker."

"Jillian Finch. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, what's this new section you're doing?"

Jillian cleared her throat. "I sort of interview superheroes…without them one-hundred percent aware of it. Nothing bad, though…just…nothing necessarily good…"

"Who have you done so far? Interviewed, I mean?"

Jillian thought. "Only three people, really. Spider-Man and, Iron Man, plus The Human Torch. I'm in the process of one of the X-Men, though."

Peter Parker did not seem to amused by her explanation. "And what if Spider-Man said something very revealing, then it'd be in your section and you'd get all the credit."

Jillian frowned. "I see where you're going. Look, I'm a reporter, not a glory hog! I have respect for these people. Have you seen my poster? And I've always loved Spider-Man. If they said something that they would obviously not want in the paper, then I wouldn't put it in there."

"You're lying."

"I am not!" Jillian said, not too sure herself. "And where do you get off, telling me how to write my section? Who do you think you are? Now, I need a picture of Iron Man, as soon as possible."

"Iron Man! That's a name I love!" Jameson said as he passed. "Someone's moving up in the world! No more Spider-Man, eh? Shoot for Captain America...now that's a superhero."

"Captain America...he always hangs around Stark Tower with the Avengers! That gives me an idea! Thank you, Mr. Jameson!"

"GET TO IT!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Jillian and Peter were sure to get out of his way. "I apologize, Mr. Parker. You can have your opinion on what I do. I don't want to have ajy enemies here."

"Neither do I, Miss Finch, neither do I..."


	14. When The Doors Were Locked

Jillian couldn't believe she was doing this. She cleared her throat, sitting in her boss's big, black swivel chair. All the blinds were closed and she had locked the door from the inside. If Mr. Jameson knew that she had stayed late only to sneak into his office he would flip out. It was hard to see without the lights, but she knew that this risk would be worth it.

She found the number she had been searching for in Mr. Jameson's call history, and she dialed the number. Tapping her fingertips on his desk, she waited until someone picked up.

"Mr. Tony Stark's office, who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Jillian Finch. I had a question for Mr. Stark pertaining to our interview, is he there?" Jillian said with her practiced big-girl voice.

"...one moment, let me see if he is available." the woman on the other end replied. Jillian waited until she heard someone huffing into the phone.

"Miss Finch! Wonderful to hear from you again!"

"Mr. Stark?"

"What can I do for you, Miss Finch?"

"Mr. Stark, sir, I am very sorry to impose on you like this, but I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away!"

Jillian cleared her throat again and came out with it. "Is there any way I could see Captain America?"

There was a long silence between them, and Jillian started to bite her nails and sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Tony Stark coughed. "Well, I'll see what I can do, Miss Finch. But I don't see why he'd have a problem with it. I'll tell him the whole story, and then I'll contact your boss."

"Yeah, about that...can you...maybe...not tell him I called?"

He laughed. "You snuck into his office, didn't you?"

"Maybe...""That, Miss Finch, is a quality of a great reporter. I'll speak with Captain America about it, but I make no promises."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Stark!"

"Now why don't you head home? It's a little late for you to be hanging around_ The Daily Bugle,_ isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Goodbye, sir!" Jillian said. As soon as she hung up the phone, she screamed. She screamed and jumped around like a little school girl. She had gotten away with it!

As Jillian came out from the office and shut the door behind her, she saw a young man sitting at one of the computers. Except what he was wearing changed Jillian's response to a deep gasp.

_"Spider-Man?" _


	15. Online

Jillian stood there awkwardly as Spider-Man jumped from the computer desk. At first he was startled, in a stance ready to fight. But then he realized that she was only a young girl and calmed down.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hi." Jillian breathed. "How'd you get in here?"

"I...uh...that window is always unlocked--it's broken."

"You sneak in here often?"

"You sneak in _there_ often?" He said, motioning at Jameson's office.

Jillian blushed. "No! I...no, it was a one-time thing. What were you doing on that computer, anyway?"

"I was...I was searching the archives, seeing what leads Jameson had on some crimes I didn't have time to check out myself. And, yes, I do that often."

Jillian pondered. "That's actually really smart. I mean, really--a newspaper would be sure to have all of that stuff! I just thought that since Jameson hates you--no offense--that you wouldn't dare come near this place."

"That's what makes it all the more exciting. Mind if I ask what you were doing in there?"

"I--I do, actually." Jillian said, not sure if she wanted Spider-Man to know that she was desperately seeking superheroes out. It then occurred to Jillian that he had not recognized her yet, and that she could use that to her advantage.She reached in her back pocket and switched her tape recorder's power to ON. "Well, you won't tell anyone, right?"

He didn't reply.

"You must be good at keeping secrets with this job, huh?"

"Uh...sure."

"Is it hard to keep your secret identity?"

"Yeah. Especially when I've got my own set of paparazzi."

"Do you know anyone else's? Like, maybe Dare Devil, or Cloak and Dagger? Ghost Rider?"

"Yeah, I know a few people's secret identity."

"So, there's like, a trust thing?" Jillian asked.

"Yes. Once you know, that's it. It's an unwritten law, I guess. Look, what time is it? I really should be out on the streets."

"Yeah, I should head home, too. It is kinda a far walk."

"Oh? Would you like a ride?"

Jillian laughed. She had been swept off her feet by Spider-Man twice now, and one more thrilling adventure sounded amazing. But, Jillian didn't have any desire to go this late at night, and she refused. Spider-Man seemed surprised at this as well.Once he departed out the window from which he entered, Jillian took action.

She jumped on the computer that Spider-Man had just been on and went under its history to see the websites that he had been looking at. An article popped on the screen, its title_: Gwen Stacy Murdered: By Goblin or Spidey? _

"Who is Gwen Stacy?" she asked aloud. After doing more research, she found that she was the daughter of a deceased Captain of a police department who died in action, saving the life of a young child while the falling debris crushed him. Peter Parker knew the girl, and apparently, so did Spider-Man. The Green Goblin took her on the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, knocked out, where she was pushed off. Spider-Man caught her ankle with one of his webs, but when he pulled her off she was already dead.

_"It is still unsure to this day if Gwen Stacy was dead before she took the plunge, if she was killed from falling at such a height, or if Spider-Man's own web jerked her body and killed her. One thing is for sure, I don't even think Spider-Man knows that answer." _

Jillian read the passage aloud, and suddenly chills ran up and down her arms. Did someone open a window...?

Spider-Man was standing there, seeming humble and confused. Jillian didn't know what to say, but her expression said it all.

"Spider-Man." She managed. Saying that name made her feel above herself. Just muttering it. "Spider-Man."

Jillian knew that Spider-Man had not really left the building. But why would he wait, why would he wait to see what she thought of this? Jillian tilted her head and asked him what he was doing.

"I read that article almost every week," he said, "and it kills me, because I don't know. I really don't."

"Why did you want me to read this? You knew that I'd look."

"Maybe you'll see why some things superheroes say aren't always wanted in newspapers."

Jillian gasped. So he did recognize her! He gave a slight nod and jumped through the open window, not bothering to close it. Jillian didn't either, as she entered the stairwell. If Spider-Man wanted to break into the office, she wasn't about to cover for him.

**A/N: Well, I don't normally put Author's Notes in my chapters, but I've gotten so much feedback that I decided it was time to. Thank everyone so much for following my story. It means so much to me--you really have no idea how much I appreciate it. I sent most of you private messages, and you all know who you are, my lovely reviewers! Just know that I do take everything you all say into account; someone added that they thought Peter and Jillian should meet, and that happened. I try to see things from your perspective to make the story better. I am working, as someone also said in a review, on making my chapters longer. I like to end my chapters a certain way, so I'll try to work on that. But again, thank you all so much! Know that you do not go unnoticed. **

**-Brooklynn**


	16. The Promotion

"Amazing! He was actually here? I gotta get that window fixed so no more lunatics show up in here!" Jameson said.

Jillian nodded. "Yes sir."

"But…what were you doing so late at night?"

"Promise you won't get mad, sir?"

"What the hell? Just spill it!"

"I snuck into your office and looked at your recent received calls so I could set up an appointment with Stark to meet Captain America. I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Jameson looked at her. "How old are you?"

"What?"

"You're the youngest kid around this place, and yet you got the guts to go and pull something like that. Brilliant, too!" he fumbled around his desk and got a slip of paper. "Hand this to the girl outside the desk."

Jillian looked at the paper and frowned. "I don't get it."

"Well, that's my signature, and that paper lets the people downstairs know to give you a Staff I.D. card."

"What?"

"I think your internship is over. But I expect a lot more from you, Miss Finch."

"Yes, sir! Oh my God! Thank you, sir!"

Jillian ran out the door, practically screaming, waving the paper up in the air. She jumped up and down, freaking out. This is what she had worked so hard for, and she was so _young!_

That was when Mr. Jameson screamed her name again. She spun around to see him actually smiling. "It's Captain America. He wants you."

Jillian ran to the phone, snatching it from her boss's hands.

"Miss Jillian Finch speaking."

"Miss Finch, Captain America."

"Wow. It's an honor to speak with you, sir."

"My friend Iron Man tells me you'd like to have a little interview."  
"He's correct, sir." Jillian smiled.

"My friend Spider-Man just finished speaking with me. He told me what you've been up to. I'm starting to understand why Stark admires you, but I will have no slandering, is that understood?"  
"Spider-Man told you I slander? I would never! Sir, all I do is I meet superheroes and I write about it a newspaper. There is no slandering involved with that, sir!"

He grunted. "I understand. I find your words truthful in your reports. I will agree to meet with you. Just know that some of the heroes are getting…a little bit insulted."

"Really?"

"Yes. Spider-Man's leading them, but we have The Human Torch with the Fantastic Four behind him, and I believe you interviewed on of the X-Men?"

"Barely."

"My point is that you may want to be more careful. I do not think such a sweet, young girl could do this intentionally, so I will see you wednsday?"

"That sounds great, sir. I will see you then. Stark Tower?"

"Yes. Same time that you met with Tony."

"I look forward to it, sir."

"Goodbye, Miss Finch."

"Goodbye, sir."

Jillian hung up the phone. Superheroes? Upset with her? As if she's the only reporter that's ever written about them? Jillian crossed her arms and tried to think for a new perspective. Yes, she understand being upset about being 'taken advantage of', but was it really such a big deal? The public loves heroes, and they want to know more. That's were Jillian came in.


	17. Doing Her Job

As she turned a corner, taking the route she always did home from her new _job_, she heard an odd sound that reminded her of something squishy. As she passed an alleyway she heard the noise again, and she turned down to investigate. She suddenly fell back, stunned, as a red and blue figure jumped down from seemingly nowhere.

"There you are!"

"Jesus! It's only you, Spider-Man." She said, startled.

He put one hand on his hip._ "Only _me? I'm a very important member of the superhero community. And I'm not as dumb as you think."

She titled her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You planned all that crap and put it in _The Daily Bugle_."

"You read it? I thought that since you hated Jameson you never read it."

"I read it sometimes, and I guess I picked the right copy!"

"Well, there is nothing illegal about putting an incident in print, so I guess you are arguing with the wrong person."

"I'm watching you, kid."

"It's not kid, it's Jillian, and I'm sorry my report bothered you, Spider-Man. I did not mean to offend you. I was just doing my job."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm a little ticked off that you faked crime scenes to talk to me! What if I saved you instead of helping someone who was actually in trouble?"

Jillian pondered. "I didn't think about that. But you were only doing your job, and I was doing mine."

He mumbled "whatever" under his breath and jumped up on top of a very low rooftop.

Jillian smiled as her heels clicked down the pavement. Her skirt blew up with the wind on occasion, and she pushed it back down to her legs, her pocketbook tightly held under her arm. As she did so, she heard another faint, strange echo above her. She looked up, seeing Dare Devil swing above her. Suddenly a wonderfully common idea of hers came into mind, and Jillian screamed.


	18. The Chase

By the time Jillian turned eighteen, most of the superheroes had caught on with her schemes. After her latest submission she decided that it was time to take some time off, because no superheroes would even come near her. Jillian became so infamous that Dare Devil actually cursed at her.

"Mr. Jameson, we have a problem."

"You're telling me? What the hell happened, Finch, you actually used to be good at your job."

"They've caught onto it. They know what I'm doing."

"So? Find a new method!"

"How? Spider-Man's turned them all against me. Oh, I know it was him, all right."

Jameson grunted. "Talk to Parker. That kid's been snapping pictures of Spider-Man for years now and the Wall-Crawler hasn't even complained once!"

Jillian winced. Parker? She hated that nosy, opinionated kid! But she simply nodded and thanked him for his time.

Jillian sat at her desk fiddling with a pen. She stared at the superhero poster that she had placed on the walls those years ago. It had ripped in the corner and had a stain (Jillian had no idea how the hell it got there), but it was still in great condition.

It was late and most of the staff had gone home. Jillian didn't feel like leaving, she had so much to think about. Her career had started off amazingly, and how she could barely get a guy in a cheesy Thing costume who did birthday parties to talk to her.

Before long, it was only Jillian and the creepy janitor that sang show tunes while he mopped the floor. As Jillian sat there, daydreaming, she heard a bang at one of the windows. Startled, she jumped up from her chair and ran to see what had happened. At the window that had the broken lock stood Spider-Man, clinging to the outside wall. Jillian unlatched the lock and opened it slightly.

"I had the lock fixed, you know."

"Well, look who it is."

"Get the hell outta here before I call security."

"Aw, someone's touchy. Are you PMSing?"

Jillian gasped. "How dare you! Now go swing off into traffic."

"What, you're just mad because I ruined your little section in _The Bugle._"

"Of course I am! It would have been fine if you had just boycotted me, I get that. But almost all the superheroes in New York? Are you kidding me? You ruined me, like you ruin everything else!"

Spider-Man didn't move. Jillian felt him looking right into her eyes. Finally she snapped. "If you want to read that dumb old article on Gwen Stacy then buzz off, you know what really happened! You killed her, didn't you? Jameson's probably right about you, you lying idiot!"

Spider-Man took a deep sigh, and Jillian realized what she had said. Her face was in shock. "Spider-Man, I—"

"Jameson's got an influence on you too, huh? Well, goes to show, I guess."

"Spider-Man, I didn't mean it…I—" Jillian tried to explain, but she couldn't. She didn't know if she felt that way herself. Here he was, the man that she hadn't spoken with in years that ruined her career. Shouldn't she be angry?

But Jillian remembered sitting on the rug in her home, watching Spider-Man on TV, amazed at him. And she still was amazed by him. Finally Jillian knew exactly what to say. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she watched Spider-Man jump to the building across the street. Jillian couldn't let this happen. She couldn't have Spider-Man think that of her! She had to find him!

Jillian ran out the door and down the stairwell, watching the skies as Spider-Man leaped away. She ran down the sidewalks, frantically watching the darkness overhead, searching for the faint outline of her hero. When she saw him stop on the rooftop of a vacant building she stood right in front of it. The sign said that it was dangerous and that no one should enter. It seemed like it would crumble if she merely touched it.

There was no door, and the entrance was only blocked off by two wooden beams that seemed rotted. Jillian easily climbed through the small hole between them and entered the cold, murky building. She searched and searched for a stairway, finally finding one where half the steps were missing. Carefully placing her feet, she leaped over one of the gaps. She did this several times, almost falling but catching her balance again and again. The building had twenty floors, and each one was harder and harder to reach. But Jillian saw the roof access, also blocked off where it said "Danger: No Trespassing." Ignoring the sign, Jillian squeezed through past a broken beam. The darkness of the city sky came into her sight, and soon the temperature dropped significantly.

Once Jillian reached the rooftop she spun around, expecting to see Spider-Man. But he was nowhere in sight. Jillian moaned. She had come all this way for nothing? Where was he? He had to be here somewhere! After all, it was New York City. Where could he possibly hide…


	19. As The Rain Falls

Jillian was fully aware that what she was doing was completely moronic. Here she was, standing on the top of an abandoned building chasing after a masked man wearing red tights. But Jillian hadn't felt the rush of chasing after a story in months, and this gave her the excitement that she needed.

The rainy breeze brushed her along as she looked at the surrounding rooftops. Spider-Man wasn't there, either. Feeling disappointed and unsatisfied, Jillian peeked over the edge of the building. Nothing! Where was he? Why couldn't he sit still for one minute?

Jillian then had the brilliant idea of standing on the small wall that was meant to keep people on the rooftop from falling off. The rain started to fall a little harder, and Jillian couldn't see very well.

Spider-Man thought that she hated him, which was true, but she also respected him. He ruined her career, but then again, what sort of career could you have by deceiving and lying to people with superpowers?

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came Jillian's way. Jillian's heart stopped as he felt the back of her foot slide off the wall. She waved and wailed her arms in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs as she fell twenty stories.

She couldn't form any words, she just hollered. She screamed, tears coming from her eyes. The pavement came closer and closer, and Jillian wondered what you were supposed to do when you were about to die. What are you supposed to think about, wish you could do over? She waited and waited for her life to flash before her eyes, but the memories never came.

"Hold on!" Someone yelled. Jillian saw Spider-Man falling with her, picking up speed as they were only seconds from the impact. She extended a hand, and she felt his reassuring grip on her wrist. He pulled her up closer to him as he spun a web in his other hand, and they were ricocheted up towards the sky.

Jillian was hyperventilating, her nails digging into Spider-Man's back, afraid she would slip and start falling again. The wind was messing with his weblines, making them limp and very hard to control. Spider-Man finally decided that the storm setting in was too harsh, and he landed down in an alleyway. Jillian was shaking, still scared to let go of him. She had water in places she didn't even know were capable of getting wet. She finally stepped back, crying, and looked at him. Spider-Man jumped.

"You!"

Jillian didn't answer. Her mascara was bleeding down her face as she shivered in the rain.

"What the hell were you doing up there?"

She was silent.

"You could've been killed!"

She stared blankly into his white eyes. And suddenly, she remembered her dream. When she was falling.

"They have signs that say 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER! That rooftop was closed for a reason.

"You saved me."

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am."

"What were you doing up there?"

"Trying to find you."

"I'm flattered." He said, not fully taking it in.

"You saved me."

"What on earth could have possessed you to do something that stupid? What are you smoking?"

"I don't hate you."

"What?"

Jillian swallowed. "I don't think that you killed her. I don't hate you."

"That's what you were doing? Looking for me?"

She nodded. "I know what you did to me was as bad as what I did to you, and I probably deserve it, tricking you like that. But I don't hate you." And then she started to cry even harder. She stared down at the floor until Spider-Man came closer to her and she fell into his arms. She sobbed and sobbed, thanking him for saving her life.

Jillian had always put herself in danger on purpose, only to get a good story out of her rescuer. But now she was a victim of fate. She could have really died if not for Spider-Man.

"I won't put this in the paper." She said.

Spider-Man pulled away from her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really. I don't want you to think that I staged this."

"If you did, then you're crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"You can put this is in the paper."

"What?" she said.

"You didn't lie to me, so I don't have a problem with it."

Jillian smiled. "Oh, Spider-Man! Thank you! I think you just saved my career!"

Spider-Man patted her back. "Probably."

As he left her there, Jillian became fascinated with his trademark tights. Every time she saw them she got the chills. He was headed to the Baxter Building, for whatever reasons he had. He would most likely speak with other superheroes.

…other superheroes…?

Jillian gave an evil grin. She had an idea so crazy, that it just might work.


	20. A New Superhero

Jillian threw the office door open, oblivious to Betty Brant's shouts and Jameson's surprise. Her smile grew as she slapped the two files in her hand onto his desk. She leaned back in the chair as he eyed them.

"What the heck is that?"

"The top one is Spider-Man, first of all."

To this Jameson snatched them, eager to read it. Jillian laughed. "The bottom one is Diamond. You've heard of her, I presume."

"Diamond? Who the hell is that?"

Jillian's mouthed gaped. "Oh, so you haven't heard of her? Then what she said was true..."

"What did she say?"

Jillian's eyes gleamed. "Well, she's brand new. Never before seen by anyone else. She vaguely said her powers made her...see things. Her costume is all black with diamond designs cut out. Zorro-like mask; a bandanna with eye-holes, and then--"

"An exclusive? Oh God yes! _Yes!_ Haha, Finch you're a genius! I'll get this in print ASAP!"

"What about the Spider-Man story, sir?"

"Spider-Man? Spider-Man isn't new! Everyone knows who Spider-Man is! But Diamond...no...Diamond is new...brand new..."

Jillian left the office with her self esteem boiling over. She was so full of pride of her work that she didn't see Peter Parker strolling out of the men's room. She smashed right into him, both landing on the floor.

"Peter! God, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Jillian. Gee, you smacked my nose real good."

"Sorry."

They sat there on the floor awkwardly. Peter finally asked why she didn't see him. "Didn't your mommy teach you to look both ways before crossing the hallway?"

Jillian smiled. "Mr. Jameson was very happy with my work, that's all."

"Let me guess, Spider-Man?"

"That...but that's not what he was excited about. I got him an exclusive."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name's Diamond. She told me that I was the first person she had ever spoken to. I actually met her right after Spider-Man left me. He saved my life, again, but she's amazing! She said she saw me falling...she knew everything."

"Wow. Diamond, huh?" Peter stood, helping Jillian up. "Thanks, Jillian. If I, uh, get a picture of her then, er...I'm sure J.J. would love me too, eh?"

"I guess so. Well, if you see Diamond tell her that I'm dying to speak with her again!"

"And what if I see Spider-Man?"

"Oh, uh...tell him hi. And thank you! Yeah, tell him thank you."

Peter Parker seemed very upset about Diamond, and he left the office very quickly. Jillian shrugged, moving to her desk. Diamond was the new hot item...and it was all thanks to her...


	21. Late At Night

Jillian knew exactly what would happen. She had practiced what she would say over and over in her head. When Spider-Man showed up she'd act coy, hard-to-get, mysterious. She couldn't reveal her secret, though...no...couldn't do that...

Jillian stood on the rooftop, the outfit she was wearing a little tight. The leather pants she had stolen from her mother's closet were very tight, the heels hard to walk in. The gloves made her palms sweat and the black tee that matched everything was the only item of clothing that didn't bother her. The mask, however, made her feel extremely cool, and she put it on her face, and she transformed.

The name Diamond had surfaced when Jillian had messed up cutting out a design in the shirt that looked like a diamond. She had sewed and fixed up her entire attire to make it seem just right. Of course, it wasn't right at all: her mother had worn those pants during her 'retro' days.

Diamond peered over the edge of the rooftop, patiently waiting. Suddenly she heard a thump, and she turned around. But it wasn't Spider-Man, like she had expected. It was Dare Devil.

"Who are you?"

"What, no, hi, nice to meet you? I presume you're the man without fear. Tell me, how can a man have no fear? He must fear something."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Diamond, why so interested?"

"I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm new." she replied.

"Really now?"

"Really. What's with all the questions? Just shake my hand and jump off in your tight red jumpsuit. How comfy can that thing be, anyway?"

Dare Devil studied her, and then took off. The Jillian within the mask smiled. She felt so alive, so bad-ass, so...important dressed like that. She felt like she could do anything, say anything to anyone, and it wouldn't matter. Because she was a hero now.

She watched Spider-Man land a little later, and she remembered her lines in her head.

"Spider-Man. I was wondering when you would show."

"Excuse me?"

"I...saw it. I knew you were coming. I thought I'd introduce myself." she stuck out a hand. "I'm Diamond."

"You're Diamond! The one that met my friend Jillian?"

"Oh, yes, she was sure to tell me about you. I saw that she was going to fall. I just...showed up. I can't really do much, if you know what I mean. But I saw that...I saw this...and now I see you."

Spider-Man moved closer to her and she backed away, making sure the tape recorder was on and well hidden in her back pocket. "Spider-Man, you have an interesting and famous costume. Is there a website or something, like laughed. "I wish. Nope, it's all improv. I had my girlfriend help sew mine."

"So, how'd you decide to become a superhero? I mean, being a villain and getting extra cash must have crossed your mind."

Spider-Man showed no motions to tell if he was enjoying the conversation. "I think everyone does. But, of course, there is more to it than just saying, oh yeah, lemme be the hero, the good guy! But there are some...events that take place to really make you wanna do good."

Diamond's face was stern. "What happened to you?"

"A man very close to was killed--shot--and I could have done something to prevent it. But I was too focused on myself, on what I wanted, on what was best for me. If I had been selfless or if I had even cared about anyone else, then my unc--I mean, then he would still be here. But he's not. With great power there must come great responsibility. That's what he taught me. That's what made me who I am today. So, tell me, Diamond, what made you?"

Diamond didn't know what to say. What does a person say to that? Diamond showed no different facial expressions, even though her insides were churning. She knew Spider-Man had slipped, and that he almost said 'uncle' because he was deeply still upset about this, and that he had confided in her. She wouldn't betray that trust, even if it was a small detail in his speech that would soon be in print.

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man. But living for what you could have done different all those years ago will leave you looking back on your life and wondering when you started living for you. Your unc--that man...life doesn't always work the way you want it to, and people get hurt. And people die. Why life is so small and yet death if forever, I'll never know. But maybe forever has a life to call it's own. Don't give me an answer, because you only know as much as I know, but what if things happen because a lesson needs to be learned, because life isn't perfect? I mean, if you think that you're indestructible then you need to know the truth, and that is that people die sometimes and you can't do anything about it. But now...look at you! You're trying, and I think you're uncle would be proud."

Jillian had no idea where the hell that little rant had come from, and the wisdom she had not spoken could not have come from her. It was from Diamond, Jillian concluded. Those words came from Diamond's mouth, who had much more experience than Jillian would ever have.


	22. A Clever Idea

Jillian had done it. Diamond was the new big thing. It didn't even phase Jillian to feel sorry for these poor believing fools, for she had a right to lie and gain her dignity back as a reporter. How was she supposed to meet a superhero once a week, anyway? Some people hadn't met one in their entire lives!

Jillian had entered Jameson's office at the perfect time. His face was red, his cigar fuming in his hand.

"We need pictures! Who's down there?" He screamed into the phone. "Of course I know who Doc Ock is, you idiot! This is huge…well, what's Venom doing? What do you mean nothing? Dammit, Parker, you get me photos, you hear?" He slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Sir, where is Parker, exactly?" Jillian said, her head tilted to the side. She was grinning.

"Times Square…whoa, Finch, I know what you're thinking! Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jillian's heart pounded. Doc Ock? Venom? These were legendary bad guys! Legendary! She was not afraid. Jillian was ecstatic. She grabbed her tape recorder and ran into the elevator, just catching it before the doors closed.

Times Square was only a few blocks from the office. Running with her heels clacking on the sidewalk, Jillian ran through traffic like in the game Frogger, desperate to see these villains in action.

Once in Times Square she saw Spider-Man swinging his way with haste, chasing after Venom. So, where was Doc Ock? Jillian changed her clothes, thankful she remembered to wear her Diamond outfit underneath everything, and hid in an alleyway. Climbing up an emergency-escape metal ladder, she made her way to the rooftop to get a better view.

"Spider-Man! Yoo-hoo!" she called. "Damn. What's a girl gotta do to get some attention around here?"

"Apparently, dress in black leather."

Jillian turned around. There was Doctor Octopus. Jillian's heart stopped, her face strained and grew pale. Backing up, she felt the small wall that circled the rooftop. She was trapped.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you, exactly?"

"I-I-I—I'm Diamond."

"Diamond. And, Diamond, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I-I mean…wow…you're Doctor Octavious." She was stunned. This man could kill her easily, yet she felt awed by his presence. His metal arms moved in the air like they had minds of their own. His sunglasses hid his eyes, the wind blowing his dark hair. The trench coat that he wore made him seem more remarkable.

"I-sir, please," she said, realizing this man could harm her very seriously, "I don't want any trouble."

"You're wearing a mask, how can you not want trouble?"  
"I—I just like watching, really. I don't even have superpowers that could help me fight."

"What powers do you have?"  
"Me? I, can, uh…see things."

"Really. That's fascinating. Like a physic ability?"

"Not really, I mean—only when they want to be seen. I…I don't in on a lot of the action, sir. I just like to…to observe." She hoped that this pitch she was throwing him was buyable. What would he do to her? How stupid was she to try and meet a merciless killer?

"I saw you, standing here, waving your arms at Spider-Man. Do you know him?"

"Not really."

"Have you spoken before?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he tell you anything…interesting?"

"No, sir. Just where to get a costume." She lied.

Doctor Octopus nodded.

"Sir, what do you want?"

"Venom and I are…planning something. Now, I am not stupid, and I know that you have told me some lies, which is understandable. But I do know that you and Spider-Man did not just speak about costumes."

"How could you possibly—"

"Venom and I are working together, as you well know. I suggest that, if you do not want Spider-Man to be harmed, you do exactly as I say." He said bluntly.

"Sir, I'm not really a superhuman! I can't do anything!"

"I am aware of that. All I need you to do is to leave this on the desk of J. Jonah Jameson. Do not be seen. Tell no one. Then I need you to give me information concerning the construction site that Shocker had been using about five months ago."

"How do I find that?" she asked.

"Why do you think I'm having you go to Jameson? Use his resources!"

"How do I give it to you?"

"I will find you, my dear."

"How?"

"I know who you are. I've watched you, knowing you would be a wonderful asset. Now, I respect masks in this business, so do not worry about that. But I can and will harm Spider-Man if you do not complete this task."  
"Sir, I'm only a kid still, I-I…what would you do to Spider-Man?"

"Use your imagination."

He then handed her a folder from his inside pocket and handed it to her. She stared at it blankly in her hands.

"Wonderful work with interviewing yourself, too…a very clever idea. Too bad my ideas are clever as well."


	23. The Notes

She stared blankly at him as she watched the man disappear into New York City. She didn't even realize that she was holding the file until she looked down at it again. Who knew what was written on those pages?

Having enough of superhumans for one day, Jillian walked the streets in her normal clothes once more. She did not head to her home like she wanted to, but she headed directly to _The Daily Bugle_, almost like a robot programmed to follow straight orders. She held the folder right in front of her, afraid to let it touch her body like it would kill her.

She climbed up the stairs, needed something to focus on instead of standing in an elevator, and sat at her desk. She sighed, took another deep breath, and opened it.

There were three documents inside. One of them was a letter.

"_Leave the first document on J. Jonah Jameson's desk. Do not be seen. Speak of it to no one._

_The second document has some basic information that I'll need about the construction site. Tell me all that I need to know. All._

_Remember, I know who you are. I know where you are. _

_I know where Spider-Man is. I only wish to cause harm to him when he interferes, I have no intention of murdering him at any whim…but if you fail this I promise you, he will not live. _

_When you have all the information, meet me at the rooftop where we met. Meet me there in exactly 48 hours. I don't care what excuse you may have. If you do not complete the tasks set out for you, Spider-Man dies._

_Yours,_

_Doctor Octavious_"

Jillian put the paper down on her desk. She looked then at the letter she was to leave on Jameson's desk. It was in his handwriting, probably to show authenticity. Jillian then skimmed that with her eyes.

_"Dear Bugle Staff,_

_I trust that you will publish this letter on the front page. _

_Spider-Man,_

_How long has it been? Countless years we have fought each other, countless! Finally I have found that your dear friend Venom is not just a complete moron like I first assumed. I am tired of you always interfering, of you always ruining what so rightfully should be accomplished._

_I am telling you that we are giving you a choice._

_I have something planned, Spider-Man, something big planned. If you get in my way, if you try to stop it, I will act. I will murder her._

_You are probably wondering who "her" is. I have taken someone very close to you, or maybe not at all. It is how you view hostages these days. Venom helped me with that area._

_I will kill her if you do anything to attempt to foil my plans. I WILL KILL HER!_

_Yours in poisonous hatred,_

_Doctor Octavious (and Venom)"_

Jillian took a deep breath. This was bad, this was most defiantly bad. She finally found then next paper, asking all sorts of questions to help Jillian organize the information she needed about the construction site. Jillian logged into her computer and accessed the file. She grabbed a pen and started to write.


	24. The Day Before

Jillian frantically scribbled on the sheet of paper. The pen shook in her hand, the words barely legible.

The construction site that the Doctor was so interested in had been in the possession of Shocker—one of Spider-Man's more-known foes—for over five months without authorities catching on. What he was doing there is still unknown, but there is said to be millions of dollars in cash stored there for Shocker's own personal use.

Jillian finished with her task and put that paper away. She next brought out the letter and, with a deep breath, broke into Jameson's office again. The doorknob was old, and so, easily opened with the old bobby pin. The letter was placed on his desk, directly in front of the big black swivel chair.

As Jillian exited the office she bumped into somebody with a camera dangling around his neck.

"Peter!"

"Jillian? What were you doing—"

"I can't talk, Peter, I need to leave." Her heart was beating faster than a drum.

Peter chased her as she speeded to her desk. "Jillian?"

"Damn it, Parker, I can't talk about it!"

His face was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I want to tell you—I want to tell anyone. But I can't. I can't, or something will happen to Spider-Man. I don't know what, so don't ask me, but if I tell you then Spider-Man's in trouble, and I can't risk that. I'm sorry, Peter."

Jillian grabbed the other papers from her desk and left, sniffling and huffing into the elevator. She would sleep, she decided, and then return to the rooftop when it came the time.

Jillian hated the New York City streets. There were so many places to hide, so many places to be lost. Someone could be murdered, hidden in the darkest place in the city, and no one would ever find them. Jillian hugged the folder that contained the files to Spider-Man's safety. She hugged them closely to her chest, wanting only to get home.

Jillian still lived with her parents, not yet able to afford a place on her own. She was one block from her apartment when someone pulled her into a dark alleyway. Not having time to scream, she saw the hand covering her mouth. It was red. And black.

"Spider-Man." She mumbled.

He removed the hand. "Finch. Long time no see, eh?"

"Spider-Man, I can't see you, I have to go!" She said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. You can tell me, okay?"

"No, I can't. Because he's following me, and if he knows then he'll kill you."

"Who's following you?"

"I can't say! Oh God, please. I can't tell you. I want to but then…"

"Jillian, you can tell me."

Jillian swallowed. Could she tell him? He was a superhero. She could tell him, couldn't she?

"Doctor Octavius. And Venom."

"What?"

"He wanted me to give and get information…or he said he'd kill you."

"A tiny threat to get you to do it—he will try to kill me no matter what you do. Don't look surprised, he's a megalomaniac, what do you expect?"

Jillian looked at him. "I can't risk it. I'm sorry." And she walked away.

Jillian never thought she would walk away from him like that, not Spider-Man. She knew that, even if she did cooperate fully with Doctor Octopus, that Spider-Man's life was not any safer. She knew this, and yet she felt that if she did not try, if she did not do everything she could, then Spider-Man's potential death was all her fault.

She could not live with that guilt. So she would help the Doctor.


	25. The Time

It came the day. The file had not left Jillian's side, even as she slept, for fear that she would not have the information ready for that day. Her time was up, and it was time to meet the Doctor.

Jillian had decided to dress as Diamond. Dressing like Diamond made her feel protected, secure…

Diamond held the folder. Diamond stood on the rooftop, hours before the time the Doctor had said, to be sure.

She had to be sure.

She wasn't sure.

Diamond trembled, terrified of seeing Doctor Octopus again, terrified of his cruelness, of his murderous presence. Diamond was scared.

What would happen? What would happen as soon as she handed him the file? Would he kill her? Kill Spider-Man? What would this cold man do?

Soon enough did the time arrive. Soon enough did his metal arms find their way onto the rooftop.

"My dear, I knew I could count on you."

She said nothing. She felt shame flush her face.

"Hand over the file." He extended a hand.

She looked at it. She stared at the hand blankly. "You will not kill him. You will not kill me and you will not kill him."

"I have no intention of that…yet…"

She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice. She placed the folder in his palm, his fingers wrapping around it tightly.

"Doctor, who is "her"? Who is your hostage?"

"Ah, I did not have one when I wrote that letter. But I do now."

Diamond felt a tentacle crawl up her leg and wrap itself up and around her entire body. She felt her mouth open, trying to scream, but no words could form.

Doctor Octopus smiled. "Let me show you the construction site I've had you tell me so much about."

It was not Diamond in the Doctor's clutches. It was Jillian, a horrified teenaged girl, who was afraid that the last actions she had taken had ruined the lives of so many. Had ruined her life.

Jillian pleaded and begged for the Doctor to release her, that he had no further use of her and that she knew nothing. He simply came back with a reason why he needed her, and why she was so valuable.

"See, I know you and Spider-Man have a…bond, even if it is awkward or distant. But I do know that he will come to rescue you. I know that the letter will be published first thing this morning, and that Spider-Man will come."

Jillian cried. Jillian cried and cried and they stealthy entered the construction site.

The Doctor sneered.

"Welcome to your new home for quite a long time…a living hell before you die…"


	26. Awoken

Jillian's eyes opened. She did not remember anything. She did not remember where she was, who had taken her here, or why she was tied to a pole. She wasn't necessarily attached to the pole; her wrists were tied together with the thickest rope Jillian had ever seen. The rope that held her wrists then was tied to the pole, almost like a little leash, giving her enough room to sit or walk a foot or two.

The pole wasn't a pole, Jillian realized. It was a pylon of metal…a beam. Suddenly everything came to her, in a blurry flash, and she knew where she was. The construction site. With a maniac.

Jillian saw Doctor Octopus going through papers, his back facing her. She then looked above her, and saw the foundation of a building. Its red and black beams hovered over her. On top of a beam, two or three up from the ground, she was a man in black. Though it didn't look like a man…not at all…

"Well, look who's awake." It's voice cackled. It was Venom, to Jillian's horror. It hopped down, pounding on the ground. Doctor Octopus turned to look at both of them.

"Welcome back. I believe you must be familiar with my good…partner, Venom. Yes, an odd couple, us two. I apologize for the lump on your head, Diamond. You gave me quite a hard time, so I had to take certain measures."

"So you beat me over the head?"

"To some extent, yes."

Patting her face, she found that her mask was still on. She sighed. At least she felt a little better, knowing that she had at least a cover.

"Why am I here?"

"You know that. I told you."

"You're sick. You're a monster, both of you are! Now let me go, let me go now! What the hell do I know about this business?"

"You've reported about it in your little newspaper for years now, Diamond."

Venom sneered. "We're bored, Doc. When's the spider gonna show?"

"Oh, he will show."

"Wait, that's what this is? There never was a plan, was there? There never was anything for Spider-Man to foil, was there? No…I get it now. I get it! You tricked me! You used me! Just to get to him! All you wanted all along was Spider-Man!"

"You don't understand, missy! Spider-Man's always around to do exactly what you say. But…with him finally out of the way, we won't have to hide any longer."

"Plus," Venom added, "We each gotta special place in our hearts for Spidey…all we've wanted to do was get our revenge…the Doc and I found that, being two of Spider-Man's biggest and evilest enemies…that working together would be perfect."

Jillian tugged on the rope.

"Won't do you much good. Even if you do get loose, kid, where are you gonna run with us two here?"

Jillian knew that Venom was right. She was helpless now, and all she could do was wait and hope that Spider-Man showed up. She didn't want him to, oh she didn't want him to fall into this trap she helped set up…but it was the only way she could get out of this mess.

"Leave the girl. And take off that stupid mask of hers. She knows what she's in for."

Jillian was relived when Venom ripped the mask from her face. He threw it in front of her, his breath reeking and his tongue flopping. She felt…free. The mask was off her face and now it was Jillian in trouble, it was Jillian's mind uneasy. And Jillian was smarter than Diamond. She was not naïve. She was not a coward. She was not a fake.

Jillian sat there, listening to them talk back and forth.

"Why have me go through all the trouble of getting the information about this site, then? Why not just take me?"

Doctor Octopus looked at her. "You did find that there is over ten million dollars hidden somewhere in the wreck, didn't you?"

"What," Venom hissed, "You think we're stupid? Ten million's a lot of dough."

Jillian sat down, not taking her gaze off of them. She stared them down, she gave them her evil eye, and she did not see anything else that happened to be going on at the time. All she saw were the two most repulsive men she had ever seen in her entire life.

_There was no plan._

_There was nothing for Spidey to stop._

_Now I'm the hostage._

_And I'm to blame for whatever happens to Spidey._

_Why didn't I think I could tell anyone? Why didn't I tell Spider-Man when I had the chance? I had the chance…_

_What am I going to do now? _

**_A/N: _Thank you so much to all my avid followers and supporters of this fanfic. I really can't thank you all enough, I really can't. You all know who you are, and you just have to know how much your reviews mean to me. You give me the motivation to keep this story up, you give me everything that goes into this piece of writing. THANKS TO EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Their Night

Jillian sat.

There was nothing more to do than to sit and wait.

Jillian no longer wished to communicate to her two captors, who she despised so deeply that her heart ached each time she stole a glance.

They were doing something intently, oblivious to her hateful stares and her discomfort. As if they cared about how comfortable she was. She was their hostage, their tool. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Thinking back, maybe Diamond was a bad idea. Maybe her entire career was a bad idea. Maybe it was all for nothing. She had stared out so young, so carefree and full of optimism. But look where it got her…she was tied and stuck in the same room with two of the most deadliest mean alive.

Jillian looked down at the mask, still lying on the floor like a wounded bird. She wanted to help it, she wanted to pick it up and feel something—anything. But Venom had purposely placed it inches from her reach, and she had gotten quite the enjoyment of watching her desperately trying to grab it.

She was desperate.

Jillian slouched against the back wall, trying so hard to keep control of herself. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to curse. She wanted to pound on their chests and stop when they were on the floor with no breath left. She wanted to run.

Sighing, Jillian watched Doctor Octopus and Venom. She watched them going over papers, exchanging theories and sharing anticipations of the night's future activities. In their speculations, either Jillian or Spider-Man died.

It was then that Jillian heard something. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she heard something. Careful not to let the others know what had come into ear, she peered around, not stirring or showing any change of emotion, though her soul nearly jumped out of her body.

It was then that she saw it. On a nearby rooftop, hardly visible from where Jillian sat, was the outline of a man. He stood, watching her. She knew he was watching her, and she knew that he was aware of her returning gaze. Neither of them moved, neither tried to do anything else but stare at one another.

Jillian knew instantly that the mysterious figure was Spider-Man; she had seen him too many times in her life to think otherwise. He had come, just like Doctor Octopus said he would, and he was going to be in for one hell of a fight.

Finally taking her eyes off of him, Jillian looked down at the mask on the floor. She knew that he couldn't see it, and she couldn't take it before he did find out. It was all her fault...everything was. What would he think if he knew she was Diamond, that she had tricked him yet again, after their heart-to-heart, that she had done nothing but deceive him through their entire relationship?

Jillian no longer looked at Spider-Man, because what more could staring do? Give her hope, yes, but she was still stuck there and surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to murder him in cold blood, to rip is limbs apart, to celebrate over his dead body.

If Spider-Man died, what would she do then?

Would they let her go? Would they kill her, too?

Who would come for them?

Jillian looked again, quickly, and saw that he had disappeared. Jillian banged her head against the back wall, making a thump that forced Venom to spin around as fast as lighting and make sure nothing had happened to ruin their night.

It was their night. Everything they ever wanted would happen tonight. There was no way that Spider-Man could rescue their girl without them knowing. There was no way to get the girl out of their grasp.

The night was theirs, and they intended to take full advantage of it.

Starting with Spider-Man in more pain then he ever thought possible.


	28. It's Understood

Jillian never did know if Venom could actually sense Spider-Man's presence. She didn't know if the suit he wore could or if it was just a freak thing, but Jillian really hoped that he couldn't, because Spider-Man was there.

Spider-Man was hiding on one of the construction beams, deep in the shadows where no one could see him. Jillian, bored as anything, had watched him reach that position on the metal and now he had been there for over five minutes. Jillian knew that Spider-Man by now must have figured out there was no escape, and that they were both doomed.

Jillian finally wondered if she could somehow help Spider-Man, and, now that he was in hearing range, she had a potentially great idea. She cleared her throat. "This is crazy, both of you! Why fake an entire plan just to lure Spider-Man in?"

"Ah, so you've decided to talk. Well, faking the plan _was _the plan, to be frank. We know Spider-Man cares for you...you helpless captives."

"What makes you think he'll come?"

"Well," Venom said now, "what makes you think he won't? He's a tight-wearing superhero--what else is gonna do? They're predictable."

Jillian looked up at Spider-Man, who regarded her efforts to try and help him. Jillian looked at her captors again. "Can't you at least tell me what you're planning to do? I--I have a right to know. I mean, you tied me to a pole."

Doctor Octopus nodded. "Yes, I suppose...well, as you can see, there is no other asset to the plan here but you. You are the key to making this a success. We are watching you, endlessly--there is no possible way for Spider-Man to be able to save you without us knowing. The only way he can save you is by...making a deal with us."

"What sort of deal?"

"All you have to know is that I have no intention of killing you, Miss Finch. But, if the situation calls for bloodshed, then there is nothing I can do. You do, understand, of course? You are merely a girl--what use would I have for you? Nothing! But, your actions and your career have led you to become...to some extent, allies, with our enemy. We took advantage of what was made available to us."

"And I was available?"

Venom laughed.

"I don't understand. If you want Spider-Man, then why do you need me? What sort of deal could possibly--" Jillian froze. Her mind pounded and her heart ached. She understood. She understood everything--the exchange--or deal--that was to be made. She understood everything! Spider-Man would have to trade himself for Jillian--that was the deal they were talking about! Jillian's face ran with sweat, her eyes glassy.

"You don't think he'll trade?" Venom asked.

No, Jillian knew he would, and that's what scared her.


	29. He Came

Jillian's feet grew numb, tired of sitting there. She brought the rope close to her mouth and tried biting on it, tugging it with her teeth, but it was no use.

Jillian coughed and moaned and kicked and groaned. The anticipation was killing her.When would it happen? When would the time come?

Jillian looked up. He must had known it.

He must have come to the realization that there was nothing more that could be done to prevent it.

So, he jumped down.

Jillian stood as she watched Spider-Man land in front of her. She watched as he came to sacrifice himself.

Spider-Man did not regard the two villains, whose grins were widening with each second that passed with him in their control. He looked at Jillian, who now stood, finally realizing how tight the ropes were actually tied around her wrists. Tears rolled down her face.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked her.

"Spider-Man, go! Leave!" she cried. "What are you doing? Go! Now!"

"Ah, Spider-Man. Lovely night, isn't it?"

Spider-Man turned to face his enemies. "I'm here now. Let her go."

"Not just yet. Venom, if you will, please untie her from the pole. Give her her cute little mask, as well."

"Mask?"

"Oh, that's right. She didn't tell you. Well, Diamond's been a lovely help to us, haven't you, Diamond?"

Jillian blushed and looked down at the floor. Spider-Man was frozen. "Diamond? You're Diamond? This entire time--you were playing me all along? You tricked me? Again?"

"Spider-Man, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand!"

"Venom, if you will, please dispose of the girl."

Dispose? Jillian screamed.

"No!" Spider-Man said, still standing between the two men. "No. I can't believe you lied to me, Jillian. Again. Ock, you got me now. Let her go."

"Spider-Man, please, I'm sorry!"

"Just go, Finch! Leave!"

Venom looked at Doctor Octopus for instruction, and he sighed. "Release her. There is nothing more she can do now." Jillian crunched the mask in her hand Jillian cried, feeling the ropes slide from her hands. She instantly ran up to Spider-Man. "Spidey, hey, hey, look--just swing out of here. Just go, right now! God, I'm sorry, Spider-Man."

Jillian knew that nothing more could be done. Spider-Man hated her. She had done it all. As she ran, she watched Doc Ock grab Spider-Man with three of his metal arms. She watched as a hero was beaten for amusement, and it was her fault. She ran out of the construction site, turned a corner, and then froze.

It was a mob scene! There were police officers and newsteams and reporters and anyone else you could imagine, snapping pictures and talking into microphones and shouting. It was utter chaos. But everything stopped when they saw Jillian. And Jillian had no idea what was going on. A police officer jumped over one of the barriers that were set up by the NYPD and held her arm.

"Miss, are you Jillian Finch? Are you the hostage?"

"Yes. I--I was. Spider-Man! Please, you have to help him! They'll kill him!"

"Doctor Octopus and Venom? What are they planning?"

Jillian shook free of his grasp. "There was no plan! They tricked me into thinking so! They used me! Spider-Man traded himself for my freedom! They would've kill me if he...oh my God...that's it. Spider-Man doesn't hate me! He saved my life! He acted like he hated me so they'd let me go...oh God! I have to help him!" As she tried to run back she was snatched again and brought behind the police line.

"Miss Finch, why don't you stay back here. There is nothing more that you can do, you're not a superhero."

"You don't need superpowers to be a hero." She said, quoting Tony Stark from his interview way back when things were simpler. When things weren't do dangerous and full of death.

"That's very touching, Miss Finch, but what could you do?" 

She looked at the young man's face. She looked into his eyes. "I can try." And she took off. She ran into the crowd and vanished. "Wait! Stop her!" they cried. "We need her! Get her!"

But she could not be gotten. She could not be stopped. Not when Spider-Man was dying for her.


	30. The Risk

Jillian climbed. She was not Spider-Man, she could not do so easily, but she made her way back to the construction site. She was three beams above them all, and she had to wait, or they'd kill both of them. She had to wait for them to finish beating him, senselessly pounding Spider-Man until he was barely conscious.

Venom had decided it would be fun to entangle Spider-Man in a web made of his own symbiote substance, its black, sticky strings trapping Spider-Man. His wrists and ankles were fastened securely to the web with extra amounts of Venom's webbing. It seemed that he was taking the thrashing well, or maybe he was already dead.

"Finally. Do you know how long I've waited for this? After all you snappy remarks, after all your interferences, after all the times you stood on my way...tonight is our night, Spider-Man. Tonight we play the role of the gods! Tonight we decide if you live or if you die!" Doctor Octopus said.

Spider-Man groaned. "Aw...did you prepare that nice little speech for me?"

He was hit in the head with a metal arm. He fell silent, after moaning about the pain.

"Nice girl, that Finch. She was very worried about you, Spider-Man, in fact, that's the only way she helped me--I gave her an empty threat, a little extra motivation--that if she did not give me all that I needed, then I'd kill you. Little did she know that I would kill you anyway, but she was a wonderful little helper."

Spider-Man didn't respond.

"Hey, Doc, can I hit 'em again?"

"Do what you will."

Jillian flinched as she watched Venom pound him again. He slashed him and he punched him. How much more could one man take?

"I am going to make you suffer tonight, Spider-Man. I am going to make you wish you were dead, and I might be merciful. But you will be in so much pain that your body won't be able to take anymore. I am going to make you suffer, bringing you to the gates of hell. I am going to kill you, but after we have our little fun."

They really were sick. Fun? Jillian couldn't bare to watch. She closed her eyes and prayed that they'd stop. She heard the ringing of clashing metal. She heard Spider-Man holler out in agony. She heard them laughing. She heard these sick men laughing. They weren't men, though, no--they were monsters.

"Why her? Why Jillian? What did you do to her?"

"She was perfect, Spider-Man, perfect. You knew her, she knew you. You knew her all too well, in fact. But I don't really understand her--she tricks you, puts your secrets in print, and yet, she worries over you, she cries over you--I'll never understand teenagers, especially females. Emotional things, they are."

"I need a break, my muscles ache from hitting you so hard."

"Oh, sorry." Spider-Man said sarcastically. But he was relieved, of course, he needed a break to regain his strength, so he could survive another beating all over again. They moved away from him, and Jillian took it as an invitation. She jumped from the beam she stood on to a lower one. Her feet slipped and she fell, careful not to scream. She grabbed the beam with her hand and stopped herself from falling. As she dangled from a fall that would most likely kill her, she positioned herself so that she would land on the next beam. She walked along it towards the back, where they could not see her, and hid behind a wall.

God, what was she doing? She wasn't a hero, she couldn't do things like this! She'd get herself killed.

Jillian made it to ground level, rolling a dumpster to a location that she could use as soon as Spider-Man was free. Now, how to free Spider-Man was another question entirely. But she could do it--she had to do it. Jillian took a deep breath, hearing Venom taunt Spider-Man as he slapped him around. Jillian cringed. She had to hurry, or Spider-Man wouldn't last the night.


	31. The Attempt

Jillian looked at her hand. She was still holding the mask. Smiling, she tied it behind her head and felt it firmly fix onto her face. It was her time now, her time to be the hero she pretended to be.

Jillian tip-toed around the corner, listening for signs that told Spider-Man was still alive. He most positively was, but they had stopped hurting him. She no longer heard their voices. Had they stopped?

Jillian poked her head around the bend. Spider-Man was breathing heavily, his back facing her. But Doc Ock and Venom were no where to be seen. Knowing this would be one of her only chances, Jillian crawled behind Spider-Man and tugged at the black webbing. She twisted one side and lugged at the other, and soon it snapped. It seemed to be weakening with time, which also helped her situation.

"Who's there?" Spider-Man moaned.

"Sssshh!" Jillian hissed. She freed his other foot, and then stood to work on his hands. Spider-Man titled his head, but was unable to see that it was Jillian until he was lying on the floor, recuperating from his many blows. Jillian grabbed him, throwing one arm over her shoulder so she could support him.

"You?! Jillian?"

"Be quiet, Spider-Man. Look, hop with me or limp or whatever. Just, come on! We need to get out of here." They moved slow, too slow, but Jillian kept with him, making sure he didn't pass out from the pain he was under. She turned the corner from where she had entered and saw the dumpster she had rolled into position.

"We'll hide behind here until you feel better." she instructed. She laid Spider-Man down. He leaned his back against it, and he rolled up his mask so he could spit. His spit was bloody.

"Jillian, what are you doing?"

"Saving you."

"Are you crazy?"

"If I wasn't then I'd probably be dead already."

Spider-Man sighed. "You shouldn't have come. I made a choice."

"And I made mine. You don't need superpowers to be a hero. Now, shut up and rest. I'm sure they'll have a fit once they find out you're gone."

"I really hate them. I mean, I really,_ really_ hate them."

"I could imagine." She then really looked at him for the first time. He was bleeding, most of the bones in his right shoulder and arm seemed broken, and by the way he was breathing he most likely had a few broken ribs.

"You're really hurt." she said.

He just looked at her and laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Spider-Man. I mean, I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have ever lied to you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"None of that matters, Jillian. I'm just glad you're okay...did you hear that?"

Indeed, Jillian did. They knew.

Jillian got up from her knees and crouched, peering around the area.

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting out of here."

"It's too dangerous. No--they'll see."

"Well, we can't stay here and wait for them to find us, either. Here, put your weight on me again."

"But the cameras--the people--"

"I know, look, all we need to do is to hop you over to the police lines, From there you should be able to reach a building with your webs."

Spider-Man nodded, and they secretly headed over to the safety of the crowd. "Thank you for your help, Jillian. I really mean it."

As they limped over, they each heard the noise again. It was an odd, slippery sound. Jillian fastened her pace, and they started to really run. Jillian's heart pounded and her stomach churned and she was terrified, but excited.

It was then that they spied Doc Ock's enormous shadow on the wall behind them. Beside it sat Venom's, and the outline of his tounge nearly reached the ground.


	32. The Result

"Oh God." Jillian said under her breath. "Don't say anything, Spider-Man. Don't show them how hurt you are."

But they already knew. It wasn't hard to see, really, since he couldn't even walk without the help of an eighteen year old girl.

Jillian did not move. She stared them down, her fear vanishing at the sign of her rage. She squeezed Spider-Man's hand that was grasping her shoulder. She squeezed it tightly, trying to show him that she would do something—anything.

"Lovely mask, Miss Diamond. But I hardly think it's the proper time to play dress-up."

"You're monsters. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You know why Spider-Man came to save me, you both know why he was willing to die for me. It's because he has a courage, a dignity, a responsibility. He cares, he has a heart. What more can you say to that? You both know nothing about sacrifice, about pain. I don't fear you, either of you. I don't what I feel for you. Part of it is pity, part of it is hate, part of it is…Spider-Man is the reason why you're here, it gives you something to do, to kill some time. Kill all the time you want, but you will not kill me and you will certainly not kill him!"

Jillian couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. She was in mortal danger, she could be killed at any second, and here comes this amazing monologue as she faced the eyes of death.

"What did you just say? If we didn't know better, we would think you just told us we can't kill 'em." Venom hissed.

"That's right. I—I won't let you."

Doctor Octopus laughed. He laughed because he didn't know what else to do. She was a mere child, a naïve, stupid girl…and she was badmouthing them and trying to save their greatest adversary.

He went to move closer to their two enemies, but Jillian hissed. "No I won't let you touch him! He's—he's barely breathing! Please! One more blow could, could kill him! And I am not about to let that happen!"

Both Venom and Doc Ock saw it. They saw the look in her eyes, the determination and the passion. They looked at Spider-Man, who helplessly stood there, leaning on Jillian.

"I do want to kill him when it's worth it…when it feels…real, well deserved."

Venom nodded. "He's too easy."

"Yes, we want a good, strong, victorious fight. Not a fast one, not an easily victorious one, to be the end of him. When we finally do kill you, it will be a fair fight…"

Jillian couldn't comprehend it. It was amazing! They were actually going to let them go, they were going to let them live.

"Rest up, we'll be back." Venom snapped.

"Why I don't finish you off, I'll never know." Doctor Octopus said. He looked at Jillian one more time, and he saw gratitude. As he turned away, he mumbled again, "I'll never know."

They watched their captors, their previously assumed murderers, flee into the maze that was New York City.

"Oh my God."  
"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Spidey, we did it! We're safe!" she wrapped her arms around him, and after he said she was hurting him she let go. Smiling, she walked him over to the police lines, so the entire world could see that they did it.

The cameras and the lights were flashing, people screaming. Spider-Man stopped and looked at her. She removed the mask that covered her face.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."  
"Sorry? You're sorry? You just saved my life, and here you are, apologizing!"

Jillian laughed. Then they both got the same feeling, and she knew he was about to swing off.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? How will I know?"

"You just will. I am Spider-Man, after all."

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw that his finger was broken. "Thank you," he said. "For everything."

She watched him swing off, probably in pain, and then faced all the reporters. She saw Mr. Jameson sitting behind the police barriers, he was furiously red.

"I suppose now I'll have to answer some questions, huh?"

"Finch! You're Diamond? You interviewed yourself and…that's…that's genius." Jameson shouted at her.

"Mr. Jameson, how about I save my story especially for you?" She said, moving closer to him.

He nodded. "I think I can fit you in."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, then."

And Jillian walked off, the black mask hanging from her hand. The police insisted that she went with them and answered all their questions and such, but after that, she simply walked home, smiling.


	33. The Truth

Jillian was famous when she entered the offices that next morning. People stared at her, and she knew that their gazes would not cease. She helped herself to Jameson's office, and she was shocked as to what she found. She literally froze as she entered the room, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Jameson, sitting in his big, bad-ass black swivel chair, was speaking with Spider-Man, who was leaning against the wall. They were having a civil conversation. He was _interviewing_ him.

"Spider-Man, Mr. Jameson." She greeted.

"Finch! Looky who I got here."  
"I can see that. Spider-Man, I guess you rested up."

Spider-Man got up and gave her a hug. She was surprised at this. "Jameson, this is the girl that I owe my life to."

Jillian blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"You don't need superpowers to be a hero, Jameson. And you're looking at a genuine hero right here."

Jameson waved away his happy thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. 'Thanks' Spider-Man. Now, if you don't mind, I gotta interview my star reporter!"

Spider-Man patted her on the back and headed out of an open window. She watched him leave.

"Wow. I never thought you were capable of that, Mr. Jameson."

"Sit down, Finch. You will tell me everything. I will ask you no questions. Tell me everything, right now."

Jillian sighed, and Jillian did.

She told him about Diamond, and how she had fooled many superheroes with her costume. And how much she regretted it.

She told him about Doctor Octopus, and his threats.

She told him about getting the information, and about leaving the letter on his desk.

"_That was you?!"_

Jillian explained everything again. She told him about being taken hostage, about their cold blood.

About Spider-Man coming and how he surrendered himself for her safety.

Jillian told him about how she saw them beating him endlessly, without mercy.

She told him about her rescue, about how much pain he was in.

She told him about the near death of Spider-Man.

She told him about criticizing Venom and Doc Ock to their faces.

She told him how they let her go.

She told him everything.

"Spider-Man owes his life to you, he's right."

She blushed.

"I don't think he's grateful enough. I think he should openly thank you. I think—"

"Think whatever you want, Mr. Jameson. But I don't want to hear it."

Jillian left, and she once again bumped into Peter. He looked a little paler than usual.

"Jillian! I heard about your busy night. Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine."

Peter Parker scratched the back of his neck. Jillian noticed that two of his fingers were broken. She looked at him again, her head tilted, and she saw in his eyes that he had shown her that on purpose.

"Spidey's some guy, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Jillian nodded, "he really is."

"You understand. That's why he likes you."

"And what, exactly, do I understand?" she said, playing into it.

"That a person doesn't need superpowers to be a hero."


	34. The End

Jillian stared at him. She smiled, but showed no other emotion.

Here, with all the busy people and all the reporters who would die to get this conversation in print, Jillian smiled and looked into Peter's eyes.

She sighed and walked over to her desk. Peter followed.

She sat down at her computer and opened up a blank document and started to type.

Peter coughed. "Uh, can you say something?"

"Can you make it anymore obvious?"

"Waddaya mean, _more_ obvious?"

"Someone could have heard, or do you not take your secret identity seriously."

"Now, someone could have heard _that."_ he pulled over a vacant chair.

Jillian continued to type, not looking away from her screen.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not."

"Really now?"

"Really."

Jillian finally slammed her hand on her desk, papers went flying.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I just wanted you to know."

Jillian pondered on that. "I don't know if I like knowing. It was cool—but I mean, now I know who you are."

"I wanted you to know. I trust you."

Jillian smiled. "You trust a reporter who tricked you and dressed in black leather?"

He laughed. "I guess so. But when you put it that way it doesn't sound too good."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

She sighed, and Peter looked at the titled of her paper. He then looked at her.

"You've picked, huh?"

"I'm a reporter, Peter. Not a hero."

"Ever think that you can be both?"

"Easy for you to say! You _are_ both!"

Jillian then realized what he meant, and she quickly said, "I will never betray the trust between us, Peter! Never! Don't even think about it! Your secret is safe with me."

"I know it is."

And as he turned to walk way, she butted in, "I may need some help, though. If I ever get stuck, I mean."

"What, with an article?"

"Would that be okay, Mister Hero?"

He smiled. "It depends. No more playing dress up."

"Psh. You don't need to tell me twice."

Jillian watched him leave, and she felt satisfied. She knew who Spider-Man was—wow, how many people can say that? She knew who Spider-Man was. She was a reporter, who could make an immeasurable, endless, infinite amount of money from this one thing that she knew.

But she moved the idea to the back of her head and continued typing on the night that Spider-Man saved her life, on the night that Spider-Man almost died, and on the night that she became a hero.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who kept up with this story. I didn't want it to end, but all great stories have a last chapter eventually. Thanks to everyone, you know who you are. I really hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if this last chapter does the story justice! **

**And I have gotten enough messages asking me about a sequel. If enough people ask and beg and plead then yes, I may just write one:)  
**


	35. Excerpt of sequel

_Here is an excerpt of the up-and-coming sequel! Enjoy!_

Jillian was extremely excited for her party, but more excited for the arrival of one her guests. Peter Parker. She had not seen him much ever since the incident with Octavius and Venom, and since he told her that he was secretly Spider-Man. She had become a false superhero named Diamond who got information from superheroes that Jillian would later publish. But Diamond was used by Ocatvius, and she was later kidnapped only to be exchanged for Spider-Man. Jillian later saved Spider-Man and had not heard much from him since. She wanted to talk with him--see who he really was underneath his hidden identity, get to know him.

Jillian remembered when she found out. Her career could have skyrocketed with that information. Jillian Finch could have been the one to unmask Spider-Man. She would be rich, famous--but she kept the knowledge to herself. She still wrote about Spider-Man in the _Daily Bugle. _She had kept the biggest secret she had ever been told. She replayed the fateful conversation over in her head:

_"I wanted you to know. I trust you."_

_"I'm a reporter, Peter. Not a hero."_

_"Ever think that you can be both?"_

_"Easy for you to say! You are both!...I will never betray the trust between us, Peter! Never! Don't even think about it! Your secret is safe with me."_

_"I know it is."_

Jillian smiled as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. Her smile showed she was happy, but her eyes were weak and lonesome.

"My little girl is growing up!"

"Oh Ma. Don't say that. It's mandatory to grow old, but optional to grow up."

Her mother gave a chuckle as she set up some alcohol for the older party-goers. Jillian sighed as she moved towards a window. Her stared at the concrete canyons of New York City. She pictured Spider-Man swinging by, posing dramatically or spiraling on his webline. Jillian blinked out of her most familiar daydream and continued to prepare for the party.

By the time the doorbell rang and the first guest entered, Jillian was more than ready to start dancing.


End file.
